


So Many Things

by sevenlostkeys



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Post-Wonder Woman 1984 (2020), WW84, Wonder Woman 1984, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlostkeys/pseuds/sevenlostkeys
Summary: Diana had saved the world. But not Barbara.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Barbara Minerva, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	So Many Things

Diana walked through the winter market, enjoying the excited chatter of the crowds. Families were together again. Friends were meeting each other for steaming cups of cocoa and mulled wine. 

She felt a pang in her heart then. _Barbara._ Diana exhaled deeply, her breath clouding her vision. 

She hadn’t wanted to hurt her. She’d only meant to get through to her, to calm her. Having power was like achieving any sort of skill -- it took time and dedication to understand the full ramifications. If Barbara had only listened, like that time they’d talked over lunch. She could have helped her harness her strength, gained her trust. It was foolish to even think of it now. Barbara was long gone, and Diana knew it. 

It didn’t ease the pang. Diana had spent decades detached from the human race she fought so diligently to protect. She was just beginning to trust her feelings again when Steve had materialized out of thin air and she couldn’t help but put aside that new nervous energy Barbara had sparked in her for the comfort Steve brought. She had no idea how much time she would have had with him...or anyone, truth be told. She was infinite and anyone she would love would eventually leave or die. It was easier to be enemies than lovers. 

She was about to turn a corner when she heard some rustling and pained moaning down an alleyway.

“Hello? Is everything okay?” 

“Of course it’d be you.” 

Diana shivered, but not from the cold.

A figure in black and a long-haired fur coat emerged from behind a dumpster. It was a bruised and pale Barbara, sporting ripped clothing and frostbitten hair. 

“Why is it always you?” 

Barbara leaned up against the dumpster, legs still wobbly even in a pair of battered combat boots.

“I...I…”

“Say it,” Barbara spat the words in Diana’s direction. 

Diana approached with caution as if Barbara was a wounded animal. And in a lot of ways, she was. She could see the tear tracks cutting through her days' old eyeliner, the tremble in her bottom lip, the way she folded her shoulders folded inward as if she wanted to disappear forever. 

“I’m sorry...I never meant for you to get hurt, if I could take it back, I would.” 

“That’s rich, considering you’re an Amazon goddess who walks the earth. How long have you been here, hiding your powers from the world?” 

“A while. Since the first World War.” 

“Is that where you met flyboy?” 

Diana shook her head at Barbara’s choice of words. 

“Yes. He was from the past. I lost him. I never thought I’d see him again.” 

“But then you made a wish.” 

“But I renounced it.” 

“And you stole my powers.” 

“I didn’t steal anything, Barbara. I wished I could have guided you more…”

“Because you’re the only one that knows how it feels?”

“Not the only one, but one of the few that can wield such power.” 

“I just wanted to be strong and beautiful like you.” Barbara bit her lip hard, blinking away hot tears amid the snowflakes. 

“You are, you have that power, too, deep down inside.” 

“Not anymore. Not since...I wish you were weak.” 

“I was and am still, Barbara.” 

Barbara shook her head.

“What do you mean?” 

“Yes, I wanted and loved Steve -- but he was like a dream, one that had to fade once morning came. But you are real and right in front of me.” 

Barbara’s breath caught in her throat.

“That’s not true…” 

Diana moved closer, reaching her right hand up to cup Barbara’s face.

“I would never lie to you.” 

Barbara was crying now, shoulders shaking. Diana pulled her into a tight embrace, cradling her head against her collarbone. Barbara buried her face into the blue wool lapel of Diana’s coat, inhaling her scent. She smelled of sandalwood, coriander and cloves. Diana ran her fingers through Barbara’s tangled hair, her lips pressing to her forehead, as if in forgiveness and reverence. 

“Come, let’s go get you cleaned up, and then we can talk more.” 

“Why would you want anything to do with me after everything I've done?” 

“So many things...Barbara.” 

The two walked arm in arm out of the alleyway and blended into the crowd, looking like two warworn lovers. The wind guided them home, the snow covering their footsteps to their second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, they could have nixed that Not!Steve in the scarf bit and circled back around to Barbara because she deserved a hug and a hot bath and an apology. So this is my attempt at righting that wrong.


End file.
